cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LEGOSuperDKong/BrickQueen and projects - GONE!!!
OK, news flash. BrickQueen, the famous YouTuber who created 5 or so popular projects, has now been banned. And all her projects were "deleted." One of them was almost halfway to 10,000. There's a lot of confusion going on, and so I'd kinda like to figure out what happened. Why was she suspended/banned? In BrickQueen's video (link at bottom of blog post) she states that she did nothing wrong and does not know why she was banned, and that she was sent hate messages. She implied that a creator (and his fans) of another Jurassic Park project flagged her and that is why she was banned. However, she was banned.... which raises some questions. Why was she banned without doing anything wrong? Bricksan from Eurobricks presents this theory: "This is a list of events what went down and is the best we will get without Cuusoo making an official statement. -Brick Queen posted two Jurassic Park entries on Cuusoo and she getting a lot of support for that -two other members also posted Jurassic Park entries on Cuusoo, with entries partially similar to those of Brick Queen -Brick Queen was very upset because of that and she and some of her followers started accusing those other two of plagiarism and stealing attention -in course of heated up action on the comments section Brick Queen opened several other accounts on Cuusoo and started using them for insults and and accusations -Cuusoo admins noted that and banned her account and removed all her Cuusoo entries -Brick Queen posted "crying" video and she and some of her followers started campaign over several AFOL sites to make her look the victim." Here's a list of currently active Jurassic Park projects: *Jurassic Park - Jungle Explorer Rescue by tjspencer1. *Jurassic Park by senteosan *Jungle Explorer by parkCollect *Lego Jurassic Park Restroom by Gaige *Lego Jurassic Park Dinosaur Laboratory by Gaige *Jurassic Park Jeep by NetRanger *Jurassic Park / Dino - Raptor Pen by richo *T. Rex encounter from Jurassic Park by pmiaki *Jurassic Park by RiskoV *jurassic park by madsiletti *Lego Jurassic Park to coincide with JP4 by 06agrant Did it have anything to do with parkCollect's project, on which he commented (about BrickQueen's project): "I have supported this one too to be a good sport! But I did notice it appeared a few days following my proposal and lifted chunks of my text and re-worded them!" Speculate/discuss in the comments below. UPDATE: This will shed some light on the matter. UPDATE 2: This awesome, brilliant project's comment section is erupting. Angry BrickQueen supporters are blaming the supporters of the project for her banning. UPDATE 3: The creator of the above-mentioned awesome Jurassic Park project (senteosan) has responded to the BrickQueen situation: "Hi all, First of all I have to defend myself: I have not flagged, and I have asked nobody to do so. It is very unfortunate that this kind of vandalism has been done here. I'm very sorry for Brick Queen that her account has been banned most likely because of some trolls' reports as mentioned here. I hope that her account and projects with all supporters will be recover when things get clear. I have to say what I already have stated here at very first comments: I think there is room for all Jurassic Park projects in CUUSOO. For example Brick Queens project is more a play set and mine is UCS style project mainly for display purposes. Both projects have its own advantages. I say this one more time, I never wanted anyone to be banned. Lego CUUSOO is very innovative and creative place and I hope we can together keep it friendly and positive also in future :) Thanks!" UPDATE 4: The comments on santeosan's project were locked for being "off-topic." (Which I actually predicted in the comments below.) UPDATE 5: Tjspencer's project's comments were locked; and he had this to say about the entire matter: "I am the creator of the JP project that seems to have spurred on this whole mess. I want to inform you all that I have done absolutely nothing to discredit Brickqueen and am sad that a select few have decided to blame and boycot my creations. I certainly haven't flagged her builds or contacted her in any way. All I have done is supported her projects and made a different mini figure playset. I naively thought that the more interest in JP there was, the increased likelihood of getting a line made by Lego. As is with the recent ghostbusters sets that both will probably end up in the review. Whether Brickqueen is responsible for this mess is specualtion as no statement from Cuusoo has been provided yet. What is the case, is that a severe amount of internet trolling on mine and senteosan's pages has resulted in a mess of immature comments and now jeopardise the line being made at all." Category:Blog posts